


Enemy of the State

by Albatchy



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Billy dies, M/M, but not really, everything ends well, though he may be evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albatchy/pseuds/Albatchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a secret organisation seek out new powerful members, Billy is the perfect target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemy of the State

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kielamyis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kielamyis).



> This is my first text in this fandom, based on the picture of Kielamyis.  
> But I'm warning you, I'm not a native English-speaker, and this work has not been betaed. So if you notice mistakes or nonsenses, please feel free to tell me!

 

Billy frowned at his comic. He shifted on his bed and tried to concentrate harder on what Spiderman was saying to the Rhino. That was a waste of time. The boy sighed.

“Will you cut it out?!”

“Hm?”

Teddy raised his nose from his comic book, surprised. Billy pointed the hand lying on the small of his back, circling absently, driving him crazy.

The blonde chuckled and took off his hand.

“Does it bother you?” He asked with a smile.

“N-no, not really, but-” Billy tried to say, kind of hypnotized by those blue eyes staring at him, amused and… something more. Something more that appeared a couple of weeks ago in Teddy’s gaze, and didn’t have stopped coming back each time they were alone since then. Something more that made his stomach whirl pleasantly. Something more… That was what Billy truly wanted right now. “Erm, I mean, I really _really_ like it… but…”

The door burst open, letting the twins in.

“Hey, Billy! Dad took us to eat some ice cream!” Andy claimed.

“Can’t you knock before coming in?!” Billy shouted.

“Let him, Andy, he’s jealous. Hi, Teddy!”

“Hi David.” He answered with a nice smile.

And the twins disappeared as they came. Their cheerful whoops could still be heard, as they headed to their mother’s office, to tell her their day.

Billy sighed. “I know what you mean.” Teddy said softly.

“Sometimes I feel like they’re doing it on purpose.”

“Sure. Their evil plan to make of your life a hell is about to succeed.”

“Hey, stop making fun of me! I’m being serious.”

“Come on, Billy. You’re their big brother. They love you. I’m sure they just want to spend more time with you.”

“Yeah, of course. And to show me how much they love me, they keep getting me upset. Seriously they-”

“Billy,” Teddy stopped him with a soft kiss. “You’re being moody.”

Billy smiled lightly. “Sorry.”

“No, keep going, you’re cute when you’re grumpy.”

The mage punched his boyfriend on the shoulder. “Hey!”

Teddy chuckled, and kissed him once more, laying an arm on his waist. Billy smiled against his lips, and drew closer to him on the bed, feeling his boyfriend’s warmth against him. Things were so easy between them.

Billy broke the kiss and put his eyes in Teddy’s, which were _wanting_. “I wish we had more privacy.” He whispered.

“Be careful what you’re wishing for…” The blonde leaned for another kiss. “… You just might get it.” He rolled softly on the bed, pressing the other boy against him, snapping up for Billy’s lips.

The door burst open again.

“Teddy, would you, oh!” Rebecca Kaplan startled, clearly shocked.

The boys jerked away from another as fast as they could, blushing madly.

She regain composure soon enough, though, and kept talking. “Would you stay for dinner? We’ll have chicken.”

 “Th-thank you, Mrs. Kaplan, but I said my mother that I would eat at home tonight, but it will be a pleasure another time.”

“Sure, you’ll be always welcomed here. Be good, boys.” She added with a ‘you-know-what-I-mean’ look, as she closed the door behind her.

An awkward silence floated in the room for a while, and then Billy glanced at Teddy, and they both laughed. “Ok, today seems not to be the day my wishes are granted.”

.*.

Dinner went well; though Billy felt a little uncomfortable each time his parents looked at him. He knew he would soon enough have to bear again that talk about ‘having a boyfriend’ and ‘being safe’ from his father, who looked even less pleased and more awkward about it, knowing it was weird enough the first time.

To dodge that conversation, Billy excused himself, pretexting a headache, and disappeared in his room.

He started zapping on TV, but it was still mainly news. He watched, paying half attention.

“The wave of robbery is still ruling through USA, for three weeks now. At this point, we count no less than 50 banks attacked, and the number are still growing. The police and federal forces are investigating, but the criminals are still in liberty. There is no suspect yet, because of the lack of evidences, though the murders are of a rare wildery, and super-skills must have been involv-”

Billy tapped on his phone.

Billy : the robberies are still going on

It took no long before his phone buzzed back.

Teddy : I see where ur going B

Billy : that’s totally a job for the ya

Teddy : cap told us to stay away from this

Billy : since when r we doing as he told us to ?

Teddy : … u got a point but he seemed rly serious

Billy : come on T we could help and prove them we manage J

Teddy : ok I tell the others

Teddy : be ready at midnight ?

Billy : yep :D ur the best <3

Teddy : I know, and ur terrible <3

Billy let his phone fall on his bed and grabbed a comic. There was still time before midnight, so he installed himself comfortably in his bed, ready to pretend being asleep.

Minutes passed slowly as excitation grew bigger.  Billy couldn’t concentrate on his comic book as there was so much to think about: Teddy, the on-coming mission, Teddy, where had Wolverine disappeared, Teddy, why was Cap so worried and secret about that affair, _Teddy_ …

Suddenly, the atmosphere felt different in his room. Billy looked up, and saw his window wide open. He couldn’t remember opening it.

He got up, sighing, and closed it, feeling a bit sleepy. He yawned, and frowned as he smelled a faint scent of cigar.

Billy turned around and gasped.

It was fast. It was cold.

The young mage felt the air deserting his lungs, and he shocked when he tried to get some again, the blood filling his throat.

A faint _snikt_ was heard, and instead of cold Billy felt his chest burn then. He felt powerless as strength left his body, and he tried to stay up by clenching his hands on the arms of the man in front of him.

His whole body shivered of cold and fear, and his view blurred, letting him just catch a glimpse of the yellow costume, before blacking out definitely.

 

Wolverine smirked at Billy’s dead body lying on the floor.

_The mage is dead._

**Good job. Come back with him. The master will bring him back.**

* * *

 

Aching. His whole body was aching. He felt like a living wound.

He tried to move, but his limbs didn’t respond. He couldn’t tell if his eyes were open or closed. All he could feel was _pain_.

He attempted to remember what happened, but the only thing that kept coming to his mind was yellow.

**Be patient, young wizard. You’ll be soon able to stand up and fulfill the task of your master.**

Billy couldn’t tell where the voice was coming from, but a thing he was sure enough about was that it was no good. It made him feel very anxious.

Where was he? What happened to him? To whom belonged this voice?

Soon enough a warmth grew in his whole body, taking the place of the pain. Something that came creeping in his limbs much like his magic, but somehow… more. A greater power than his.

**Time has come, young wizard. Rise on your feet.**

Somehow, Billy couldn’t do otherwise than doing as the voice said. So he stood and opened his eyes.

Three caped old men were standing in front of him.

“Be ready to serve the Hand.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Billy was walking in the bank. Getting in was easy. Blocking the security system was a piece of cake. He lifted his hands toward the fortified door and felt magic running and creeping through them.

“Hands up!”

The security guard was walking slowly toward the wizard, holding high his gun.

**We don’t have any time to lose, young wizard. Get rid of him.**

“Step back, kid. Now!”

_How?_

“Cooperate and everything will be okay.”

**Zap him.**

“Do you hear me, boy ?”

Billy’s eyes started glowing blue, magic creeping through his whole body. And then there was a bright flash.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The car flied through the dark sky and went to crash in the nearest building. The superheroes trying to defend the city as well as themselves couldn’t get near the wizard. They couldn’t stop him. They couldn’t help him.

“It’s useless! He’s too powerful! The only thing we’ll achieve is to get killed!”

“We have to try. I’m sure there’s still a chance.”

Another car exploded in the street causing some more damage.

“Don’t be silly, Hulkling! Hawkeye’s right, we’ll never have him back.”

“I won’t give up! Wolverine made it. He came back, Patriot. I’m sure Billy will-”

“Come on!” Eli shouted “There’s absolutely not guarantee it’ll work for him.”

Teddy looked up to the mage who was floating a few meters above the ground, eyes and hands glowing blue.

“If I could just talk to him…”

“He’ll kill you the moment you get close.”

“No, I trust him. Billy would never…”

The nearest building simply disappeared, and Teddy was relieved they had had enough time to evacuate people living there.

“Hulkling, he has been fucking brainwashed. You have no idea of what he would do.”

“I need to talk to-”

“You stubborn bastard!” Eli interrupted. “Will you listen to me! He’s lost, I’m fucking sorry, but he’s gone. And even if by any chance you could have him back, how do you think he’ll deal with what he’s done during the last weeks. You’ve heard what happened. You know it didn’t only once.”

Teddy clenched his fists and looked down, fighting the tears.

“That’s exactly why I have to stop him now. Before he hurt any of us.”

Eli sighed. He knew he had lost this fight before it even started. Teddy would go. With or without his help. The least he could do was to give him the opportunity to approach Billy.

 

“Hawkeye, Speed, get his attention!”

 

* * *

 

**They are so pathetic. Struggling for life when there is no hope left.**

_They are friends._

**They were. The only chance they could get would be to serve the Hand.**

_Do I kill them all?_

**No, only the shape-shifter and the speedster. They could be useful. Zap the others.**

_Very well._

Billy focused on Tommy - his brother. Not that it was of any importance - and raised his hands, ready to strike him to death, while blocking arrows with a magic shield. It wasn’t that easy, since his target kept moving, never stopping for a second.

“ _IwanttoslowhimdownIwanttoslowhimdownIwantto_ -”

Something crashed hard against him as he was chanting, taking him off balance and sending him down in the dust.

He got up that very moment, and stepped back quickly, watching his opponent standing up. His green, huge, blond opponent.

“Billy…”

“Don’t get any closer!”

**Kill him now!**

The wizard let his eyes glow blue.

“Billy, don’t! Listen to me, please.”

That ton punched Billy hard in the guts. Everything blurred around him for a second, then came back to normal.

**What are you waiting for?**

“Billy, come back with us. With me. Please.”

“Why would I do such a thing? My life is greater now. I’m more powerful.”

**So much more.**

“I’m free, now.”

“Billy, it’s not true. Don’t you see they’re using you?”

**Don’t be fooled, he is the one who do not see his chains.**

“You’re the blind one. They’re holding you all; they make you believe they’re helping you, but you’re nothing more than birds in cage.”

“They aren’t perfect, but they’re trying. They only want to protect us.”

**Enough of it. Finish him now.**

“At least try to think of us.”

**You’re way much more than an ‘us’, young wizard.**

“There’s no us. You’re nothing to me.”

“Billy…” Teddy had a sob in his voice. “I can’t believe… You’re not the one speaking.”

“How can you be so sure?” Billy said and looked away, not being able to watch that broken expression.

**Kill him right now, young wizard!**

“Shut up!” He shouted, holding his head as if he was in pain.

“I-I didn’t say anything…” Teddy stated, puzzled.

“I wasn’t talking to you!”

“Let me help you…” The shape-shifter murmured, getting closer

“You can’t!”

“Let me try…” He said with two more step.

Billy shook his head.

**Be careful, young wizard. He’s trying to manipulate you.**

_I can handle him._

The mage started when he felt two warm hands cupping his face. He didn’t remember closing his eyes.

“Billy…” Teddy whispered against his forehead. “I won’t let you go. I can’t. I need you so much.”

**He’s lying. The only thing he wants is your power.**

_He sounds genuine._

**He’s a shape-shifter, young wizard. He can sound whatever he wants.**

“Let me… Let me save you.”

**There is nothing you need to be saved from, young wizard. There is no threat you cannot handle.**

“Do you remember back then when the only thing you wished was some time with me?”

**This is such a narrow wish, when you could wish the world!**

“I love you so much Billy.”

**Enough! You should have killed him from the start.**

_No._

**I beg your pardon?**

_No. There’s no way I kill Teddy._

**You have to! Your master-**

_I don’t give a shit about him._

“Billy…”

“I want…”

“Anything. Just tell me.”

“I want this to end.”

The wizard put his hands over his boyfriend’s.

“ _IwantthistoendIwanthistoendIwantthistoend-_ “

**What do you think you are doing? After all we have done for you!**

_“IwantthistoendIwanthistoendIwantthistoend-“_

Everything started to glow a bright blue. Billy’s feet left the floor, and Teddy had to look up to him.

_“IwantthistoendIwanthistoendIwantthistoend-“_

**Don’t do this, you fool! The Hand will find you. This never will be over! Nev-**

Suddenly, everything fell silent. For the first time in weeks, Billy was in peace, as if a burden he hadn’t realized bearing had gone off his shoulders. He slowly got his feet back on earth, looking in his boyfriend’s deep blue eyes.

And then his heart crashed.

“Oh Teddy, what have I done?”

“Shh, everything’s going to be okay. We’re going to be alright…”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Billy was sitting on his bed in their HQ, not really paying attention to anything around him.

“Hey Billy, I got hot chocolate for the best boyfriend in the world.” Teddy looked up. “Uh, you’re okay?”

“Mh? Oh yes.”

“What were you thinking about?”

Billy watched his boyfriend. It had been months. The whole thing was over now. Everybody had been very comprehensive. His friends had helped him going through the guilt the better they could. But Teddy had always been there for him. He watched over him as if he feared that at any moment, he would disappear and never go back. Teddy was the best person he ever knew, and he deserved so much more than a mourning boyfriend.

“About how lucky I was to have you.”

Teddy smiled brightly and sat on the bed, offering the boy a steaming cup.

“Do you like chocolate this much?”

“You silly.” Billy took a sip and smiled. “By the way, I think my wish is granted.”

“Yeah? Which one?”

“We eventually got our privacy.”

Teddy smiled fondly and kissed him.

And that. That was the only thing he wanted.


End file.
